Lady Rose
by orLisBabE04
Summary: A rebel finds out her life long dream....to lose her virginity to a mad man
1. Default Chapter

Rose ran around in circles on the grass, screaming at the top of her lungs. She was eighteen, and she could do anything she wanted. She took off all of her clothes and threw them into the sea. She sang loudly so that the whole town was woken up to a racket. She stared into the black sky and watched the bright moon look at her with pleased eyes. Then she glanced at the water, so cool and pure and also had her clothes sinking in it. She slowly stepped in, shivering at the temperature. She waded in until neck deep. Then with all her might she screamed with laughter, "I will be a virgin no more!" Rose wanted to lose her cursed virginity since the day boys were introduced to her life. She was always a rebel, but coming from a wealthy family, she had to hide it. So desperately she wanted to feel the pleasure that many woman before her had felt, she did not want to live as a clean virgin like her parents wanted her too. Being only the early years in America, people were outraged by Rose, all but one group. This group was so sinister that even the foulest mouthed rough boys would not dare talk to them. They were well known for the crime, yet no one stopped them. They could walk in the streets without fear because no one would dare hurt them. They were the crew of the Black Pearl. Many people heard about their bravery to save the dear Elizabeth, so they were hero's in a sense. And when Rose was caught doing a ghastly sin, they approached her first. Down the streets they walked, boots clanking against the stone streets. Families ran inside to save themselves from any harm. Jack Sparrow walked up to a wooden door that was painted bright red, like a rose. He gracefully knocked it, and Rose opened it un-knowingly. Crash, went the dishes when hitting the floor. Rose curtsied and spoke softly, "Hello Mr. Jack Sparrow sir! Such an honor for you to be gracing a un-known rebel as myself!" Jack invited himself in, and spoke with arrogance, "Yes, yes I am quite famous aren't I?" Will Turner stepped out of the crowd behind him. "Jack you dog, get on with the business!" Jack looked at Will as if asking himself how he got there, but then he quickly turned around and addressed Rose, "Rose darling, you made quite a commotion last night! I could hardly sleep! But none the less, you did make a clear message imposing that you are a rebel, and a strong one for that matter," Rose gestured for everyone to sit, but no one did except Jack and her. "Well, I cannot lie about my thoughts, I am a rebel, but I was not really aloud to say it. I just turned eighteen sir, and I am now ready to speak me mind," Jack smiled, "Well then, how bout joinin' me ship dear Rose?" Rose jumped up and screamed, "YES! YES!" She hugged Jack and went upstairs to get her things. "Mighty loud one she is," Jack rubbed his ears as he awaited Lady Rose. 


	2. What to bring

Rose rushed around her room thinking of what to bring. She attacked her dresser drawer. Rose seized any clothes that were ragged like Jack's. She took a single bag and pushed in two pairs of pants, a skirt and three shirts. Then her eyes drifted to her jewelry box. It was hand painted by her brother who had passed away of pneumonia. She did not want to leave such a precious heirloom behind, but she was afraid of its safety on the ship. It held some of her most expensive jewelry including the locket her mother gave her on he thirteenth birthday. Rose could not see herself leaving without her jewelry box so she took the clothes out of the bag and placed the box at the bottom and covered it up with the clothes. She ran down stairs to the men waiting for her. She smiled and showed them her bag, Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, "What do you need to bring on a pirate ship?" Rose shrugged and shoved the group out the door locking the door behind them. She eagerly followed the group, watching the windows of numerous houses close in panic. They crept closer and closer to the ship of glory and Rose became more and more anxious. Then they passed a man on the dock. The man bowed gracefully and said, "You boat sir Sparrow." The crew thanked him, and then climbed on the boat. During the night, the boat didn't look like a pirate ship; it didn't look like a ship at all. Rose thought of it as heaven. She traveled on the deck, feeling the soft worn in wood full of memories. She placed her head on the railing, listening to the ocean when a voice was heard behind her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" It was captain Jack. Rose was startled but knew she had to get used to his unexpected greetings. She answered him, "Yeah, I feel so glad to finally express my real self and not the clean prissy girl I was before my birthday," Jack patted her back and whispered in her ear, "No longer shall ye be a white virgin Lady Rose," He handed her a single rose and left. 


End file.
